


The Nintieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [90]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Nintieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Nintieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. I think we all know that one! Also, I didn't write anything in this particular file, all I did was put 'em together.  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

an ObSenad by Griffin 

Jim trudged up the stairs to the loft. He was tired, bonedeep tired. At least it was Friday, and he had the weekend off. After the last two hellish weeks, all Jim wanted was to flop on the couch with a cold beer, a basketball game and an armful of Blair Sandburg. Jim was too tired for anything beyond cuddling. 

As he approached the door, Jim reached out his hearing. Blair was home, but his heart rate seemed a little fast. He heard a few strange thumps and Blair's muffled curses. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Jim scanned the loft. Blair's heart was still too fast, but everything looked normal. 

Blair was leaning against the door to his old room, the one they now used as an office, looking a bit wild around the eyes. 

"Blair, are you okay?" Jim asked gently. 

"No, I don't think so. I really don't," Blair responded. 

Jim tossed his keys in the basket and hung his jacket on the hook. He walked over to Blair and put a hand on each shoulder. "Take it easy, Chief, and tell me what's wrong." Just then Jim noticed a flash of grey-brown motion out of the corner of his eye. "Sandburg," he growled, "tell me that is not a rabbit in the living room." 

Blair took a deep breath. "Jim, that is not a rabbit. It's worse, much worse. It's a plot bunny." 

Jim blinked. It looked like beer, basketball and Blair was going to have to wait for another night. 

Now that he started, Blair's explanation was gaining steam. "You know that list we're on, about The Watchman...well, I've wanted to post something the last couple of weeks but I just haven't had time to write." Blair stepped away from the door and began pacing. "This morning I was really running late. I was gonna grab my bagel and head out, and suddenly there it was, in the middle of the kitchen - a plot bunny. I picked it up and put it in the office, figuring I'd deal with it when I got home." Blair stopped pacing and stared at Jim. "You gotta believe me, man, it just never occurred to me." 

Jim clenched his jaw. He knew he wasn't going to like what came next. "Tell me, Blair." 

"Jim, do you have any idea how long it's been since we cleaned the office? Weeks, man, weeks! I just totally forgot they would be there." 

"Sandburg." Jim gave Blair his best cut-to-the chase glare. 

"The dust bunnies." Blair looked at the floor. "I never thought that they could cross breed." 

"Jesus, Chief." Jim was stunned. This was bad, very bad. "We've got dusty old crossover plot bunnies." 

"Yeah." Blair began pacing again. "Jim, it gets worse. These aren't just any crossovers. These _things_ are crossing The Watchman with cheesy 1970s TV shows." Blair thrust his hands in the air for emphasis. "I looked at them, Jim, and they're horrible. There are crossovers with Green Acres and Bewitched, Dragnet and Hogan's Heroes. My God, Jim, there was even a crossover with the Brady Bunch. They've been in there all day, breeding like, well, rabbits. What if they start cross breeding with Aaron Spelling shows?" 

Blair stopped and turned desperate eyes to Jim. "What am I gonna do?" 

Jim reached out and pulled Blair close. He wrapped his arms around him, and held on tight. "I don't know, Chief, but we'll think of something." 

Just then, the door from the office began to creak and rattle.... 

Jim woke up with a start. He blinked and looked around the loft. Blair was sprawled next to him on the sofa, sound asleep, his laptop still open to the last page he was working on. The television flickered in the darkness, volume set sentinel soft. 

Jim ran his hand across his head. "Well, hell. No more TV Land before bed for me!" he said with a soft laugh. 

Jim closed Blair's laptop and moved it to the coffee table. He gently shook his partner's shoulder. "Chief, wake up, it's time for bed." Blair slowly opened dazed eyes. Jim pulled him to his feet and pointed him in the direction of the stairs. Jim gave him a nudge. "Blair...bed." 

As Blair stumbled towards the stairs, Jim made a final check of the doors. He paused at the door to the office. After a brief internal struggle, Jim gave in. He went to the closet and grabbed the vacuum. The dust bunnies would only take a minute. 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim? Do you know any gay men?" 

Jim choked a little on his mouthful of Wheaties, swallowing hastily and sipping on his coffee to wash it down. He supposed he should be used to odd questions coming out of left field at the breakfast table, but even after three years he could still be taken by surprise. 

"Sure I do, Chief, do you think I live in a box?" 

"Or a closet," Blair muttered. 

Jim raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

"Nothing," Blair said quickly. He buried himself back in his book. 

Jim waited a beat and then sighed. "Well?" 

Blair looked up innocently, but Jim wasn't fooled. 

The cop sighed. "Why the question about gay men?" 

Blair waved the book in his hand. "I'm reading a gay anthology and it's fascinating! A sub-culture with its own language and customs that exists alongside our own. I just have some concerns about the plots of some of these stories." 

Jim shook his head, bemused. How many strings did this kid have on his bow? How could he get so enthusiastic about stuff? "What about the plots?" 

Blair looked thoughtfully at the dog eared paperback in his hand. "Well, is this a fair idea of what gay men like to read? Or is this what publishers think gay men want to read? Do gay men read it because it's all that's out there? Is there a market for other forms of gay fiction that awaits a clever publisher open to new ideas?" 

Jim laughed aloud. "You do have some questions! Don't you have any gay friends you could ask?" 

"Sure," Blair said easily. "But I was interested in your opinion." 

"Well, for what it's worth, I have no opinion on the subject. Maybe you could lend me the book when you're done, and I could form one?" 

Blair looked up at him curiously. "You'd do that? Read gay fiction?" 

"Sure," Jim said, finishing his coffee and standing up. He walked past Blair and ruffled his hair. "You know I'm always open to new ideas, Chief." 

Blair's heartbeat accelerated and Jim smiled just a little as he continued on his way. 

The End. 

Gillian  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad  
The following contains spoilers for Disney's TARZAN. 

"Baboons," Jim said, and snickered. "In Peru, you saw baboons." 

"Was this your dream or mine?" Blair reared himself up on his elbows and glared; the Sentinel sharing his bed would catch the full brunt even in a pitch-black room. "Expecting logic from a dream is severely anal, even for you." 

Jim snorted and nodded, lowering his gaze before the alpha male in the relationship. "So you saw baboons." 

"Saw, and chased by. Like rabid dogs with red asses. I start running, they're getting closer. Lose my laser pointer, my notes, my laptop -- everything goes flying. Then I'm on a cliff's edge, but now it's that place we were looking for Quinn. I jump." 

"And that's when you woke up." Jim didn't muffle his yawn. Carolyn had never, ever, wakened him in the middle of the night to tell him a dream; he'd have to write her a note and thank her for that, later. 

"No. That's when the dream got _good._ " 

Oh, God, he recognized that tone -- the one accompanied by the waft of pheromones and the elevated heartbeat, breath and temperature. 

"That's when you swoop in on a vine and grab me, pulling me away from the cliff and the baboons. The Wild Man of Peru, saving his chosen mate." Blair laughed -- the low, deepthroated chuckle that always seemed to invite Jim's cock to explore the source of that laugh. 

Oh no. Oh no you don't. Dammit, Little Jim, I have to _work_ tomorrow! "So what am I wearing, Chief, shoulder-length hair and a loincloth? That's more your style." Jim made the mistake of picturing Blair dressed like that, and whimpered when Little Jim whooped at the image. 

"Nope. Your fatigues and camo paint -- the ones you wore in Peru. You look competent and _dangerous_." Blair made "dangerous" sound like a good thing. "You know where you are, who you are, and what you want." 

Jim could smell what Blair wanted. Little Jim bounced up and down -- mostly up -- and yelled for the same. Jim sighed. Outnumbered again. 

"You carry me to safety, a bed of leaves high in a tree overlooking La Montana. You throw me down and straddle me." 

"And then?" Jim said impatiently. 

Blair exhaled angrily. "And _then_ , I wake up." 

"So you wake _me_ up." Jim rolled Blair onto his back and straddled him. "In the middle of the night, to tell me some jungle-man fantasy." 

"It was a dream, Jim, not a--" 

Jim shoved Blair's shoulders down flat and grunted, deep in his throat. "That makes me angry, Chief. And when I get angry, I get _dangerous._ " 

Whoa. Now _that_ hormone spike tripped the Richter Scale. 

"You saved me from those baboons," Blair whispered. "Please tell me how I can repay you." 

The Wild Man of Peru grunted again, and showed him. 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

**PEAS**

"Hey! Whoa, Jim, what're you doing?" Blair skidded to a halt beside the stove. 

"I'm cooking dinner, Sandburg," Jim explained patiently. "Please explain why this troubles you." 

"But-" Blair gestured helplessly "Not the peas!" 

Jim shrugged. "Okay, since you have something against peas, pick another vegetable." 

Blair picked up the bag of frozen peas and cradled them protectively. "You're not getting it, Jim. We've had these peas for three years, man! Three years, and we've never cooked them. They've comforted us in our time of need, always been there for us, covered many a bruise and sprain, and you wanna cook them?" He caressed the bag. "Jim, show some loyalty, man." 

Jim wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Oh, Chief, that was so goddam patriotic." He looked down at the vegetables thoughtfully. "You know, now that you mention it, I guess I do have a soft spot for those damn peas. Let's give them squatter's rights in the freezer, wanna?" 

Blair smiled. "Why not." 

"Just don't ask me to stage a ceremony, okay?" 

**THE END**  
Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

**THUNK!**

**THUNK! THUNK!**

"Mumble mumble mumble. HA!" 

Blair looked up from his notes. "What's wrong, Jim?" 

"Nothing the judicious application of C-4 wouldn't fix." 

Blair snickered. "It can't be that bad." 

"I hate this e-mail server. Every time I post something it gets totally unformatted. It looks really crappy and its hard to read. It eats my posts." Jim glared at the computer. He crossed his arms over his chest. "It makes me look stupid." 

Ahh - the root of the matter! Blair gazed at his sulky lover, and tried to remove any trace of laughter from his voice. "No problem. We'll just find a new server that does what you need." 

"Thanks, Chief. I knew there was more to you than just a pretty face!" 

Griffin  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

"Wow, that's really neat!" 

"What's neat, Chief?" Jim asked, looking up from the newspaper. 

"Oh, a woman on one of my mailing lists is talking about a convention she went to, where pets are allowed." A wistful look came over Blair's face. "I had a dog once for a little while when I was about eight. Actually, it belonged to Naomi's boyfriend at the time, but I liked to pretend it was mine. Naomi wouldn't let me have a pet, because we moved around too much." 

"That's too bad, Chief." 

"Yeah. Hey, Jim...." 

Kim C.  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim. Some lady on my list is talking about an old TV show...did you ever watch "Rat Patrol"? Blair turned away from the screen in time to see the smile forming on his lover's face. 

"Oh, did I. I lived for that show. Chris George was the American sergeant and Eric Braeden, the hunk from 'The Young and the Restless' played the German commander who could never be completely evil. Week after week he had a crack at killing those 4 guys and never could manage it...Troy, Moffit, Hitch and Tully." Jim looked thoughtful. "Hitch used to wear these wire-rim glasses. Made him look so hot...just like yours do." 

Blair beamed. "You like those glasses?" 

"Oh yeah....when you're done, why don't you get out of those clothes and into your glasses and come to bed?" Jim put a hand on his lover's shoulder to forestall the leap to his feet that he knew was coming. "But as long as you're talking about old TV shows, see if anyone remembers 'My Friend Tony'. Used to be on Sunday nights, I think. James Whitmore and Enzo Carusico played a middle aged professor and his young, er, friend. Even then, I must have liked the idea of a middle aged man and his younger partner, huh, Chief?" 

Blair's fingers were a blur on the keyboard as he typed in the message, shut down the link and turned off the computer. In seconds the man was totally naked save for the wire-rim glasses he retrieved from the desk drawer. Turning, he leaned back over the desk, blatantly displaying his hardening genitals. "See anything you like, Sarge?" 

Later, much later, Blair would swear he heard a bugle sounding "charge" just as he received a full frontal assault. 

Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim!" Blair looked up from his laptop. 

"Hmmmm?" 

"I asked the list about that 60's show you mentioned called "My Friend Tony," and I got a response!" Blair adjusted his eye glasses. A slight blush spread across the younger man's cheeks when he realized that Jim had intently tracked the motion. The wicked gleam in Jim's eyes reminded Blair of the hot sex the two men had shared the night before. 

"Yeah?" Jim couldn't help but smile as he noticed the heat radiating from his guide's face. 

"Yeah, man. She even recalled that the opening credits to the show explained how the two men met. It seems that the professor first met Tony, a street urchin, when the Allies made it to Italy near the end of War World II." 

"Right, I remember that!" Jim reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. "A young boy tries to pick the pocket of an American soldier, who turns around before the boy can make an escape. The soldier and boy become friends, then pen pals, and then the professor manages to bring Tony to America. Man, am I dating myself or what?" Jim plopped down on the couch with a groan. 

Blair took one of the beers and laughed, "Well, you're not the only one. The lady who responded even remembered reading in a teen magazine at the time that before landing the role as 'Tony,' Enzo Carusico had sold ice cream cones in Rome, Italy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. And she also agreed with you that there was a definite slash element to the show. She said that the two men were very touchy feely and now, looking back, she can also see an 'older man instructing a younger man' dynamic as well." Blair turned on the couch, "Jim, do you think..." he paused at the look on his lover's face. "This is getting you hot, isn't it?" 

"I dunno, Chief," Jim said as he unzipped his pants. "Care to check my temperature?" 

Pamela  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Um...what do you think of my car?" 

"Chief, you _know_ what I think of your car." 

"Funny, man. No, I mean, do you think maybe I need to get one...I don't know, maybe bigger, or snazzier or something?" 

"I thought you loved that clunker." 

"Classic, Jim, not clunker." 

"Right. So, why would you want to get another one?" 

"Well. I mean, you know what they say about men and their cars. And, I've been thinking a lot about this, man, and there might be something to it. I mean, look, Batman had the _Batmobile_ ...you know, all that power and all. And, well, there's James Bond, and all his cool cars with all those super-duper techno thingies. And, hey, look at Starsky, even. Jim, you know he drove that kick-ass huge red Torino...and..." 

"Chief. That's bullshit. It's not the equipment. It's how you use it." 

"Yeah, but Jim, I..." 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You drive just fine, babe." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Now, come here and I'll start your engine." 

Sandi  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

"Ah, man - this is terrible." 

"What, Jim?" 

"Stephen King was hit by a car yesterday." 

"You're kidding! Wait, you like Stephen King?" 

"Yeah, Chief - you got a problem with that?" 

"Nope, no problem at all, man, I just didn't think you went into stories like that." 

"Well, I gotta admit his later stuff isn't all that great but 'The Shining' and ''Salem's Lot' are pretty good." 

"''Salem's Lot', hmmm....." 

"Chief.....Chief....what are you....." 

Martha  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad 

"Oh shit! Chief! CHIEF! Make it stop!" 

"What are you doing, man?" 

"How do I stop this message from send...Oh, no." 

"Man, you're not allowed to use the computer anymore. What have you done?" 

"You know that list I'm on, about that great cop show with all the subtext - the one with the really buff supercop and his little hippie sidekick?" 

"Ah ... Are we watching the same show?" 

"Anyway, I was just cleaning a bunch of email out of my box, and I was answering a phone call at the same time, and you know how Rhonda was always complaining that guys are hopeless at multi-tasking?" 

"Yeah." 

"She was right. I just accidentally sent an entire digest right back to the list." 

"That sucks. But why not just apologize? I'm sure they're perfectly nice people." 

"They are, Chief, from what I've seen, but they don't know who the fuck I _am_. All I do is _lurk_. Hey! Stop laughing at me." 

<snort>

"Oh, very nice. I'm having a netiquette crisis, and you're no help at all. Get over here and write." 

"Whaaaaa ...." 

"I have to write an apology snippet. Writing's your field, right?" 

"Ah, Jim, man, remember what happened when people read the last thing I wrote..." 

<tap, tap, tap>

"Whoa! That's some pretty hot stuff, man! So, you know this from experience? If I run my finger ... riiiiiight here, down the nape of your neck, you know that will turn you on?" 

"Sandburg!" 

"Or if I lick...right...here on that tender point under your jaw ...or...blow...across the...damp skin...Hey! Put me down!" 

"Can't multitask, Sandburg, this will have to wait. _You_ , on the other hand... You're about to find out _exactly_ how much I know." 

Alexa  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

(re: previous bit by Alexa) 

Yes, you do deserve to be punished. 

So here's your punishment: 

Picture Jim naked, shackled in a crouching position on the floor with his ass exposed in the air. 

Blair walks up to him wearing mirror shades, a black leather jacket and boots, and nothing else. Blair's thumping a nightstick across one palm, face expressionless, mirrored glasses revealing nothing. Using the nightstick to tilt Jim's chin up till he's staring at the boots, Blair nudges Jim's chin with one booted toe. Understanding, Jim meekly lowers his open mouth to... 

There. That's all you get. 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

William Ellison heard the knock at the door and rose slowly to get it. When had movement gotten so difficult? Seemed like yesterday that he'd been rushing down the halls of his office building with secretaries and aides hard pressed to keep up with him. 

He opened the door and blinked, surprised. Jim, Steven, and Blair stood on the step, holding packages and covered dishes. 

"Hi, Dad," Jim said, a little uncomfortably. "Can we come in?" 

William nodded. "Sure. Sure, of course you can. It's your home, you know." He stepped back and let the men inside. "It's nice to see you. What's all this?" He gestured at the packages and food. 

"It's Father's Day," Steven said. "We thought we could-" he looked at Jim and Blair for support. "Well, we'd like to celebrate. If we came at a bad time-" 

"No, no," William said quickly. "I'm just...surprised. We haven't had a family holiday in a long time." He and his sons had made an uneasy peace in recent years, had even managed to have pleasant dinners, but the old hurts, the ones he wished he could take back, stood between them and any real relationship. 

But here stood his sons, bearing presents and dinner. Maybe it wasn't too late for forgiveness. 

"Blair thought that should change," Jim replied. He eyed his partner affectionately. "And when Blair decides something, I find it's easier not to argue." 

Blair grinned. "At least that's something I've taught you in four years." 

"More than I ever managed to teach him," William said drily. "Well, should we move this into the dining room?" 

Blair shifted. "Actually, I have to go now. I have some stuff I need to catch up on." 

"Blair," William said quietly. "You're Jim's life partner. That makes you my son-in-law. I accept that. Maybe I haven't made that clear." 

Jim's eyes smiled at him gratefully. Steven nodded in agreement. Blair just beamed. "Really? Well, I guess we should eat, huh?" 

Steven clapped Blair on the back and led him to the dining room, but Jim stopped his father with a hand on his shoulder. "What you just did...that means a lot to me. And to Blair." 

William shrugged. "It's the truth, Jimmy. Blair's family. He's welcome here anytime. And so are you." 

Jim smiled. "I'll take you up on that. Happy Father's Day, Dad." 

**THE END**  
Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

(warning, what some people might consider to be really bad language  <G>) 

"Jim, you're never going to believe this..." 

"What, Chief?" 

"This wav! It's hysterical...I'd been asking around on one of my e-mail lists if I should get AOL or not, and somebody ON AOL sent me this wav. I guess she was trying to talk me out of it? <chuckle> Oh man, I-" 

"Well play it already, Sandburg, you've got me curious." 

Blair hits play, Jim tilts his head to listen, they both start laughing... 

<female's voice, slight Southern accent>

'If I get booted, ONE more time, I'm changin' my screen name to JustFuckMe, 'cause AOL _fucks_ me every time they boot me, and the bastards don't even let me _come_ first!' 

"Well,  <gasp> Chief, <wipes eyes> it doesn't sound like AOL's, uh, problem free. But I'll tell you what. If AOL doesn't let you 'come first', you can count on me to make it up to you." <wicked evil grin>

"Uh, Jim, can we start now?" <running upstairs>

Trilly-if anybody wants the wav, feel free to ask. (Trillseekr@aol.com) 


End file.
